


Euphoria

by soldierwitch



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Smut, an extension of the 1x09 scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierwitch/pseuds/soldierwitch
Summary: Maria always imagined the press of Michael's lips against hers would be like a collision doomed from the moment tires screeched and grasped for purchase against an unforgiving road. But kissing Michael is less like a car crash and more like a door swinging open and banging against the wall; there's no wreckage but Maria feels wrecked nonetheless.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is pure smut. Feelings are in here, too, but it is mostly sex in the desert. I've been working on this fic on and off since last spring. I wanted to challenge myself by writing an extended sex scene, and I'd been obsessed with this moment between Marichael since Maria went on a mini rant about Michael's hands and voice to Liz. I've come back to this moment once already in a fic, but I've never truly lingered on it, so Euphoria is my shot at what went down in a Texan desert with these two.
> 
> The title of the fic comes from the song _Frequency_ by Johnny Balik ft. Phil McClain
> 
> Euphoria, she said she's on her way  
> She said she's coming and she's coming to stay  
> With jubilation, joy, and ecstasy  
> No better reason than to celebrate  
> Intoxicated and exhilarated  
> We finally made it all it took was patience  
> Such an amazing sensation we created

Maria always imagined the press of Michael's lips against hers would be like a collision doomed from the moment tires screeched and grasped for purchase against an unforgiving road. But kissing Michael is less like a car crash and more like a door swinging open and banging against the wall; there's no wreckage but Maria feels wrecked nonetheless. 

The jolt sends a shock wave through her body warming her up and knocking the chill from her bones. Her blanket starts to fall without her notice as he talks, moving on as if he didn’t just short circuit her brain. 

She can’t concentrate on Michael’s words. All she hears is static, white noise buzzing through his sentences as if she still cares about the direction the bar is in or the motel or whatever it is they’ve been trying to get back to for the past thirty minutes. 

Maria shuts him up with a kiss, quieting him like he quieted her. A kiss for a kiss; silence for silence. The way Michael stares at her after, she swears a door swung open in him, too. And when he drops his hat to the ground, they meet each other in the middle.

It’s messy the way they kiss. Sloppy. Drunken. It’s not just the alcohol and the weed; it’s Michael. His taste, his smell. Maria’s lost all ability to be smooth. 

There’s no finesse in the way they undress one another, no skill in the way they drop to the dirt barely letting each other go long enough to shimmy out of their pants. Michael gets his off first and follows the trail of Maria’s hands pushing her own down with open mouth kisses. He pulls her pants off to throw to the side, and grasps her foot to pull her closer but then pauses much to her irritation.

"What?"

“Rocks, dirt,” Michael mutters, looking around. He smiles slightly when he sees their blankets and reaches over to grab them and spread them out. 

It’s embarrassing, but Maria had been so enthralled by the light sucking of his mouth against her thighs that she'd been ass down in the desert without a care for the indents and scratches the rough terrain would leave behind once she moved more than an inch or two.

Michael lifts her with one arm, and Maria's legs instinctively wrap around his waist as he shuffles them over to the pallet he's hastily made. 

"Better," he says, with a flash of a smile and then licks into her mouth, hands going to the side of her head as he settles against her.

Maria figured Michael went commando more often than not. He seemed the type whether due to easy access or laziness. But it's one thing to speculate about boxers, briefs, or nothing in her spare time and another thing entirely to feel the answer to her pondering insistent and hard against her leg. 

His cock brushes against her cunt as his kisses head south down her cheek into the cradle of her neck where it seems he's determined to leave a souvenir.

She grabs his ass, thrusts up just to hear him groan when he releases the flesh he's worrying. 

"Easy, vampiro," Maria says, pulling on the hem of his shirt. "I'm not interested in having to cover-up what you're aiming to leave behind."

Michael sits up and removes his shirt quickly, bare now while she still has her bra and panties on.

"Then don't cover it up," he says, simply. "I don't plan on hiding the scratches on my back I'm sure to find in the morning."

"Who says I'm going to scratch you?"

He smirks and grabs her wrists, placing her hands back on his shoulders. His hand slides down her stomach, moving past the tops of her panties to her entrance.

"I do," Michael says, thumb circling her clit through the fabric that's darkening with every pass.

Maria moans, fingers clenching on his shoulders. "I bet--I bet," she starts, her teeth catch on her lip when he slides her panties to the side and runs a solitary finger up her slit. "Ah, I bet I won't."

"I bet you will, DeLuca," Michael says, sliding his finger in, groaning at the feel of her cunt clutching onto him. Slowly, he moves the digit in and out. “You’re too wet not to.”

She shakes her head, and tries to bite back a whimper, but she can’t.

“You want another,” he asks, kissing her neck.

“Yeah,” she says shakily. The stretch of her cunt around his fingers feels so good, she can’t help the small, staccato moans that leave her mouth.

Michael rubs her clit as he helps her ride his fingers. It makes Maria jerk and then shudder. He laughs into her neck. “You like that?”

Maria shudders again, and Michael pulls back to look at her, a curious glint in his eyes. His fingers still.

“What are you doing,” she asks, legs splaying open further as his thumb resumes circling her clit.

“Testing something,” he says. “Take your bra off.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanna to taste you there.”

Her cunt clenches, hips moving forward slightly at his words.

“And if I don’t want you to?”

“You don’t want me to lick you,” Michael asks. “You don’t want me to take your nipple in my mouth and suck on it? I bet you taste as sweet as your cunt feels, DeLuca. If you don’t want me near your tits, what about my mouth on your clit? You want that?”

“Guer--,” Maria starts but is cut off by her own moan as he picks up rhythm.

“I’ve thought about it,” he says, watching her as he pushes one bra cup up. She doesn’t stop him as he leans down and blows on her hardening nipple. Her hips buck up. “What you’d taste like.”

“Guerin…”

Michael looks at her as he takes her nipple into his mouth, fingers steadily pumping in and out of her as he does.

“Fu--fuck. Fuck,” Maria stutters.

He releases her nipple licking at it before moving to whisper in her ear, "What you'd sound like."

Maria's nails dig into his skin. She drags them upward as she feels herself climb toward her climax.

Michael hisses and then laughs. "Looks like I win."

"Ah, shu--shut up. Fuck. Fuck, don't stop. Don't stop."

"Don't stop talking," he teases, lifting Maria's leg, changing the angle. "Or don't stop fucking you?"

Maria tries to glare at Michael, but the change of angle has her gripping tight to his shoulders instead. "Guer, please."

"I've got you," Michael says, teasing gone from his voice, and kisses her softly. He leans his forehead against hers. "Let go."

"Michael," she gasps, pulling him down for a kiss as she feels her cunt flutter around his fingers, her hips buck out of rhythm as she comes.

He fucks her through it, fingers keeping their same pace. It makes Maria keen, breath coming out in pants as he sucks on the curve of her chin. 

"So good," Michael says, rutting against her thigh, hard cock moving back and forth, pre-come leaking from the tip. He sounds a little wrecked and desperate.

Maria uses one hand to push Michael's curls out of his face, and the other to still his hand. She holds his gaze as she guides his fingers out of her snatch--her jaw drops on a low moan at the sudden absence--and brings them to his lips.

"Taste," she says, and his mouth opens immediately.

Michael sucks gently on his fingers, but he sounds obscene as he does it. His eyes are half-lidded and he doesn't take them off her as he licks his fingers clean, small sounds of pleasure humming through his lips.

Maria can feel her cunt get wetter as he finishes. She aches to shift her hips and take him into her, to feel his cock fill her, to keep hitting that spot inside her that makes her feel like she's flying higher and higher where no bad thing can touch her. She wants that, and she wants him to give it to her, for them to give it to each other.

"You gonna fuck me, Michael," she asks, loving how his cock slips closer to her cunt at the question. "Hmm?"

"Not yet," he says, hands returning to her hips. He nips at her chin, then the cap of her shoulder. His lips drag across her skin. He licks at the side of her breast, sucking on it before moving further down.

"What are you doing," Maria asks, breath coming out in pants again as Michael makes his way down her body.

"Getting another view," he says, laughing a little. 

Maria laughs, too.

"And how is it?"

Michael looks up at her, mouth inches for her cunt. His eyes sparkle. "Best view in Texas. You?"

Maria tries to mask the hitch in her breath with a shrug, but she knows Michael heard it by the way he smirks at her. He looks happy and so cocky that she ends up teasing him by saying, "It's decent. Three stars at le--"

And then Michael licks into Maria's cunt while holding eye contact and the playful thought she had, every word of it is gone and replaced with a surprised gasp that has Michael gripping her thighs, hard.

Maria's fingers flex in the blanket, her heels drag up bringing some of the blanket with them. She hums into a moan, her limbs beginning to shake as Michael sucks on her clit. 

When Michael lets up it's only long enough to encourage Maria to slip her hands into his hair.

She looks down at her wrists, at the tangle of bracelets there, and the rings on her fingers.

"Kind of a safety hazard, Guerin," she says, brushing back another curl that's starting to fall into his face.

Michael snorts. "So are your nails," he says. "I've got the scratches to prove it."

"I know," Maria says biting her lip. "But I like your hair."

"You don't like my back?"

_ Not when you're leaving _ , she thinks but buries that thought before it can go anywhere near her heart.

"You could always take them off," Michael says, and then laughs when she looks affronted. "Okay. Okay. The jewelry stays on."

Maria fiddles with her necklace. "Some of them are heirlooms," she says. "I don't want to lose them."

Michael takes her hands in his, and traces a finger down her ring. He doesn't look at her as he says, "I like being touched. Probably more than I should. But I like it. And tonight when you had your fingers in my hair…"

He trails off, his eyes lifting to hers. "I don't mind, okay? If you yank a bit."

Maria's eyes widen when she realizes what he's saying. She smiles, delighted.

"You have a hair pulling kink," she says amused and then rolls her eyes. "Of course, you do."

"And you like being talked to," Michael says with a shrug. "We all get off in different ways."

Maria considers him, head tipped to the side. "Alright," she says, lifting a hand to his cheek before she cards her fingers into his hair. She pulls a bit and watches as his eyes glaze over becoming hooded. "Talk to me."

Michael settles back between her legs and kisses her thigh.

“I like how wet you get,” he says, stroking Maria with two fingers, using just enough pressure to coax her hips into moving. “I bet if we’d left your panties on, you’d have soaked right through them.”

“Yeah,” Maria asks, near breathless as Michael replaces his fingers with his tongue stroking up and down, pausing to suck on her clit.

“Yeah,” he confirms. Michael slides his hands under her ass, cupping her cheeks as he slides his tongue into Maria’s cunt. He moans when her hands tighten in his hair, pulling slightly.

Maria gasps his name as he tongue fucks her slow like they aren’t in the wide open desert with night barely providing them cover. But she finds that her will to care got left on the way down to the ground. It’s lost to her now as he licks at her, stopping only to tell her how sweet she is on his tongue.

The pleasure is nearly maddening. It’s too good. Maria pulls Michael off her cunt before he can make her come. She’s so close, she’s rubbing her thighs together as she scoots back. Squirming under his gaze, the tight pull in her belly has her biting her lip before she can explain.

“Too much,” she says.  _ You’re gonna ruin me _ , she thinks as she looks at him. Michael’s chin is wet with the proof of how badly she wants him. Seeing him lick his lips makes her whimper. 

Maria has never run from her desires. Sex is sex, and sometimes a good fuck is what makes her feel real in a town that treats her like a sideshow. But the way Michael was taking his time, like he’d eat her out for hours if she let him, it felt like he was loving on her cunt. Like he was going to take her slow, make her beg, and have her tell him it’s his.

They’re supposed to be knocking boots. Face down, ass up, rough and fast kind of sex. But if Maria wanted to ride Michael’s face, he’d let her. He seems to be less concerned about his own release than hers despite how hard he is.

“Okay,” Michael says and wipes at his mouth. He says it again and flexes his hand by his side. “Do you wanna stop?”

She shakes her head no. Stopping hadn’t crossed her mind. It’s just being at the mercy of his attention is intense. Maria’s starting to figure out that Michael’s a pleaser. He’s not going to be satisfied until he gets her off a few times before he gets off. That’s usually her type of lay, but as much as she wants her toes to curl, she wants him to fall apart, too.

Michael is flushed in his cheeks. His pupils are blown. He looks like it’s taking everything in him not to touch her, but it’s not enough for Maria. 

“I want to touch you,” she says, sitting up on her knees.

“Where,” Michael asks, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows.

Maria shifts closer and licks at Michael’s neck.

“Wherever you want,” she says and then nips him.

Michael laughs, shaky. His hands stay by his side. He shivers when Maria’s hands touch his waist. 

“Easy, vampiro,” he says, parroting her. 

Maria’s laugh is no more than a puff of air across his neck. She likes the way Spanish fits in his mouth. It isn’t so much that it belongs--his accent has always had a slight flatness to it that speaks of its foreignness, a second language on an English tongue--but that it took root in him early like a foster mom or some street kids taught him.

“What’s funny,” Michael asks.

“You,” she says, kissing where she bit. Her left hand moves up, her thumb flicks over Michael’s nipple.

He hisses.

Maria trails her right hand down to his cock. She rests her forehead against his chest. 

“Do you want me to touch you here?”

“I want you to touch me everywhere,” he says, taking her hand and showing her how he likes to be held. “But here’s good.”

Maria jacks him, she watches for a moment before looking back at Michael whose eyes are starting to close. His hips jerk forward. He’s not chasing release, but the small noises he’s making have Maria wanting to touch herself.

“It’s too dry,” she says, taking her hand away as Michael bucks forward. His cock rubs against her belly, trailing pre-cum across her stomach. He groans, catching her around the waist.

“Then make it wet,” Michael says. He grabs her wrist and licks up her palm, his eyes on her as he does so, and fits her hand between them, placing it back on his cock.

Maria holds him, but she doesn't move her hand, choosing instead to say softly, "My mouth would be better. You don't want my mouth?"

Michael's hands tighten on her waist. He shakes his head before dropping it to her shoulder when she begins to stroke him.

"Why not?"

"I'd come," he says, breath shortening. 

"Coming's the point, Guer," Maria teases, whispering in his ear.

Michael smiles into her shoulder before his mouth opens on a whine. He takes Maria's hand off of him and kisses her wrist.

"Not yet," he says.

Maria places her arms around his neck. "Is orgasm denial another one of your kinks?"

He chokes on a laugh. "No, DeLuca," he says.

She looks at Michael skeptically just to see him laugh again. She likes seeing him happy and loves the feel of his hands starting to wander down her lower back, straying toward her ass.

"You've got a nice smile," she says, cupping his cheek. Her thumb passes over his lip.

"Better mouth," Michael says, licking at her thumb and sucking on it.

Maria hums her agreement and says, "Honey trap," before replacing her finger with her lips, licking into Michael's mouth and gently leading him to lay on his back.

"Condom," she asks.

Michael's eyes widen before closing tight. He curses, tips his head back to see his far flung jeans before sighing, "No."

Surprised, Maria asks, "Really," before wincing at her rudeness. "Sorry, I just--"

"Thought I packed emergency condoms on my road trip with Deputy Evans?"

He's giving her an out. A ridiculous one that has her smiling despite herself, but they're naked right now, his hands are on her ass, her taste is in his mouth, and it feels wrong to laugh away what she assumed without explaining.

"I would have," Maria says, biting at her lip. "You never know what you might want to try."

She's not embarrassed of the fact that she'd be sampling the state's finest if she'd been here for pleasure and not a Hail Mary. But there's a vulnerability to explaining herself to Michael like this, letting him know she cares what he thinks about the way she sees him.

Michael's face screws up. "I'm not interested in trying anything with Max."

"I know," Maria says, his comment surprises her into a laugh. "I meant with a Texan."

When Michael leans up to rub her nose against his before kissing her slow and sweet, Maria thinks,  _ Fuck it. I have an IUD. _

"Can I ride you," she asks. "We're without condoms but we're not without protection, I promise."

"Maria DeLuca," Michael says on a smile. "Always quick with the save."

He looks so fond, she kisses him. 

"Michael," she says, breathless. "Answer my question."

"Yes," he says, skimming his hand up her side until he's cupping her breast. "I want you to ride me."

Maria wastes no time and sinks down on him with a low moan. She starts slow, moving her hips just enough to feel extra good as Michael plays with her nipples.

"God," Michael says, voice nearly gone. "You're so tight."

She laughs on a gasp as he starts to thrust. "Is this where I say you're so big?"

"No," he says, bringing his hands to her hips. "This is where you say--"

"Fuck," Maria says, breath whooshing out of her as Michael lifts her nearly off his cock before thrusting up and bringing her back down.

He smirks. "Exactly."

Maria hums. "Do that again."

She shivers when Michael does, planting both of her hands by his shoulders. She rocks forward, gripping Michael tight, making him groan.

His hands shake a bit on her hips as they try to keep up the pace they set until Maria slows it down with a dirty grind. 

Michael whines high in his throat.

"Yeah," Maria asks, breathless. She leans down so her breasts rub against his chest as they fuck.

"Maria…"

He plants his feet and fucks up. Knocking her forward, dragging his cock in her cunt as her clit rubs against his pelvis. She moans.

"God, you sound so," Michael says, "You're gonna make me…"

"Mmm," María hums, hand slipping into Michael's hair. She pulls, his hips stutter, and then Michael is coming in a flurry of curses and quick pumps, shoving his cock deep into her snatch.

Maria cries out she comes.

When they settle, Michael kisses Maria's forehead and then rolls them over. He slips his fingers into her cunt fucking her with them until she comes softer, whining and calling his name.

They fall asleep in each other's arms under one of the blankets, only waking once to shimmy back into their pants because the desert starts to get cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
